Crule Fate
by CuteLittleTrinket
Summary: When Jack goes missing it sends the rest of the Newsie world in to complete and utter chaos. Those who were seen as sweet and innocent are now coldblooded murders, the strong break, and the weak triumph. A tale of: fear, strength, love and tragedy. JackOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Summery:** When Jack goes missing it sends the rest of the Newsie world in to complete and utter chaos. Those who were seen as sweet and innocent are now cold-blooded murders, the strong break, and the weak triumph. A tale of: fear, strength, love and tragedy.

**AN:** Hey all, yes I know I have returned with yet another new story hopefully this one I will finish. I plan on it at least; I have BIG plans for this story with big surprise waiting in almost every chapter. So to my avid readers and to those just stopping by to see what this story has… I hope you like it and I PROMISE I will finish this one.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Newsies, Disney has that pleasure. I do not own Knots; she has the pleasure of owning herself. I do however own Trinket and any other characters that may pop up.

And It All Begins 

Jack blinked a few times trying to get his vision to focus. Everything around him was blurry and all he could make out was a long and winding staircase that seemed to lead to nowhere. His head was pounding with pain, and the rest of his body felt like he had fall twenty stories and shattered every bone. A soft trickle of blood was streaming down the side of his face; he reached up and wiped it away, feeling a deep gash on his cheek. He winced slightly from the stinging sensation. He could hardly move, but it didn't matter he had to try and at least get out of where ever he was. Taking no notice of the pool of blood he had been laying in, Jack tried to stand. His legs wobbled and he collapsed back to the ground.

_God damn it, _Jack thought to himself. _I have to get out of here, wherever here is. Why cant' I remember what happened to me…_Suddenly a voice rang out in his head, echoing in his hears. That voice he had tried for years to forget.

" I told you I would get even. I told you I'd make you pay Cowboy. I'm going to make you wish you had of died tonight…"

Jack's face went whiter then it had already been. He had to get out of there; he had to get back to Manhattan. He had to warn her, to save her. He called out for help, but no sound came only more pain. It hurt to breath and his breath was becoming shallower. _NO! This can't happed I have to save her…_ Jack thought as everything around him went black. Jack's head hit the pavement, eyes closed, breath weak and losing blood fast.

Knots woke with a start, she was soaked in sweat and her eyes were wide. Her heart was racing and she was shaking slightly. " Jack..." She whispered softly into the silence of the empty bunkroom. She looked around her slowly, a soft trickle of light had snuck threw the closed curtains and had lit up most of the room. Knots closed her soft blue eye for a moment, trying to calm her self down. It didn't matter what she did she couldn't escape it. The thought that Jack was laying dead in an alley way somewhere haunted her dreams and gnawed at her core while she was awake. He had been missing for almost four days and it was driving Knots to the edge of insanity. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and pulled the curtain back. Already the people of Manhattan were out an about, young children playing about in the street, the elderly men making there way to work as the woman headed to market and there was the odd pair of young lovers strolling down the side walk. Knots could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, but she wouldn't cry, she couldn't cry. She had to be strong; Jack would want her to be strong. Just then there was a knock at the door and a young red head made her way quietly into the room. She walked over and sat down next to Knots on the bed.

" Hey Knots…" She said softly. " How are you holding up?"

Knots didn't take her eyes away from the window as she spoke. " I'm doing my best Trink, but it's hard. All I can think about is him laying dead in an alley somewhere." Her voice was heavy with sadness and despair.

Trinket bit her lip lightly and sighed a little. " Don't think that Knots. Come on don't give up faith. You know Jack's a fighter and he can take good care of himself. I'm sure whatever situation he's in that he will come out of it no worse for wear. We'll find him soon. Spot's got all of 'Hattan, Brooklyn, Queens and most of the Bronx looking for him. Don't worry, we're going to find him."

Knots turned and smiled softly at her. She had always been there for her and always did what she could to make her feel better. She was always trying to find the silver lining to every grey cloud, using most of her time trying to fix everyone else problems and forgetting about her own. But that was just the kind of person Trinket was. Always there for everyone else but never there for herself.

" Thanks Trink. Your right, I'm just getting myself worked up."

" That a girl. But hun, I have to go check in with Spot and see if he as any new news. I will be back in an hour or so. Just get yourself something to eat and relax, try and calm down. Race has offered to stay here and make sure your okay. So if you need anything just let him know okay. Don't worry, its going to be okay."

Knots nodded a little and gave her a hug. " I know. Thank you."

Trinket smiled softly at her. " I'll be back soon."

Knots watched her walk out of the bunkroom and then turned back to the window. She watched as Trinket hurried off down the street towards the Brooklyn Bridge. Knots sighed a little and when she was sure that Trinket was out of sight, she buried her face in her pillow and let the tears flow out.

Trinket hurried along the streets of Manhattan, she didn't like going anywhere by herself anymore. To her the streets that had been her home for so long were now one of the most dangerous places on earth. She wasn't allowed to cross the bridge or to leave Manhattan, Spot figured she was safer there. But in Trinket's mind she was safer where ever Spot was staying. She didn't argue though, that would only make matters worse. Spot had become more emotional and touchy since Jack had vanished. It seemed that the two of them argued now more then ever, even if they only saw each other twice a day. Trinket was to check in with Spot once in the morning and once in the evening, so that he could make sure she was okay and that both her and Knots could been kept up to date on how Jack's search was coming. She slowed her pace as she rounded the last corner and the bridge came into view. A small smile crept across her face as she got closer and could clearly see Spot leaning against the railing of the bridge, squinting into the rising sun and puffing away on a cigarette. He glanced over at her and smirked.

" Mornin' Trink. How are ya doll?" His voice was soft and muffled by the cigarette in his mouth.

" I'm living." She smiled softly at him." But Knots can't take much more of this, have you heard anything yet?"

The look in his eyes told her the answer before he had even spoken. " I'm sorry… I haven't heard anything about where he is now. But… I heard where he was last seen. Some dame saw him in an alley near Central Park getting soaked by a guy with black hair. They didn't get a good look at his face or nothin' cause they were too busy hurryin' away. But they think he had bright blue eyes and a scar runnin' down the left side of his face."

Trinket's eyes widened and he jaw drop, but she tried to hide the worry in her voice as she spoke. " Spot… you don't think …"

He nodded a little. " Ya I do think it's him Trink, and if we're right we gotta keep a close eye on Knots. If he's back he'll want to take everything away from Jack, and that means taking her from him. This could start getting really messy and I want to be extra careful, so I asked Boxer and a few of the Brooklyn boys to keep a watch over the 'Hattan Lodging house."

Trinket sighed a little. " Spot I can take care of myself, plus Race and all the fella's are there. But if you think it will help then okay." She didn't want to start the day of fighting.

Spot smiled at her. " That a girl. But there's one more thing… I don't want you wandering around in the streets. I want ya stayin' inside unless one of the boys is with ya… So, Boxer's going to be making the check ins from now on …" He looked away as he said the last part, knowing the argument that would come after.

" You have to be kidding me. I have been running threw the streets for the last four days he could have come after me then but now that you think you know who it is I suddenly cant! Plus I've gone from seeing you whenever I want, two only twice a day to God only know when I'll see you now!"

" Trinket calm down. Come on don't freak out. I promise I'll stop by when ever I can to make sure your okay. This wont last long, it's all going to be over soon. I swear it."

Trinket could feel the tears welling in her eyes. " I can't believe this! It can't be happening! I almost lost you once when you trying to be the hero! I swear to God if something happens to you…if I loose you…" She was choking on her words as the tears slowly started to fall.

" Come on don't say things like that baby. You're not going to loose me, you know nothing can keep me down. I'm not trying to be the hero, but Jack needs me, this is something I have to do. He's the closest thing I got to a brother and I don't want to loose him. You and I both know he would do the same for me." Spot spoke softly and he pulled her in close to him. " Please don't cry Trinket… Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

She nodded slowly as she wiped away the tears that had fallen, her eyes glancing up to his. He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. " I love you Spot. No matter what happens just remember that okay. I love you." Her voice was soft and shaky. He hugged her closer and she buried her face in his chest. Spot wanted so badly to say it back but the words just wouldn't come out. He did love her, he knew he loved her, but he just couldn't say it.

" I know…" He said softly, kicking him self mentally for the lame reply. He pulled back a little and smiled at her, he didn't say a word, just simply leaned down and kissed her lips softly. He wished so badly that they could stay in that moment forever and just ignore all the trouble around them. Both of them knew that things were going to get a lot worse before they could get better. However neither of them had any idea just how difficult the time to come were going to be.

**An**: Well there you have it. The first chapter is up. I know there is a certain Jack obsessie out there who is happy to have the chapter up but rather upset about the story line ( hehe). I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chappy will be up as soon as I can it typed out. Just a head up… this story isn't as lovey dovey and light hearted as my other… its got a much, much darker side.

Lots of Love

R&R _Trinket_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Newsies, Disney has that pleasure. I do not own Knots; she has the pleasure of owning herself. I do however own Trinket and any other characters that may pop up.

Spilt Blood 

Knots lifted her head from the pillow, her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were blotchy. She didn't care; she had finally let all the tears fall, the tears she had been holding in for four very long days. Instantly she felt a hundred times better, though she was still torn up and worried. Slowly she sat upright and let her feet dangle over the edge of the bed. Her stomach let out a low growl and she felt the stab of hunger pains. She didn't feel like eating, she felt like just lying back down and letting her stomach eat away at its self. But she couldn't do that. Sighing lightly she put her feet on the ground and walked lazily to her boots and pulled them on. Not caring at all what she looked like, she made her way out of her room and into the nearly empty bunkroom next door.

A rather short boy was sitting on a bunk, back to her puffing away at a cigar and counting a small pile of money. He had dark curly hair that seemed greasy as the sun beamed in on him. Knots smirked a little bit thinking of the funny boy in front of her. He had always kind of seemed like a brother to her, always doing whatever he could to make her laugh and sticking up for her when other would make fun of her quite kind nature. She knocked softly on the door watching the boy jump slightly.

" What the hell!" He hollered a little as he turned to face the door. " Oh Knots its just you. Ya scared me a little." He chuckled. " How are ya feeling?"

Knots smiled a very small smile. " Sorry Race. I didn't mean to scare you at all. I'm okay, just a little hungry that's all. I think I may head over to Tibby's for a little bit."

Race nodded taking the cigar out of his mouth as he stood up off the bed. " Alright. Ya want me to come with ya?"

" No its okay. I think I might take this meal alone. You know and just think about things."

" Okay. Well at least let me pay for it." He said turning back to the bed and grabbing a dollar bill off of his bed and then walking towards her. " Here ya go." He said as he handed it to her.

Knots looked at the money in his hand and then into his kind eyes. " Race… I … can't."

" Knotsy you better take it before you hurt my feelings." He chuckled.

" Thank you so much. Your always too good to me." She smiled softly. " I'll be back in a little while." She said turning and heading out the door.

" See ya later." He called after her watching her walk down the stairs. She hadn't been the same joking and laughing Knots since Jack had disappeared. He sighed to himself and then headed back to his bed. He'd go check up on her in a bit.

Knots sighed as she walked down the street to the infamous dinner that the boys had eaten at for a very long time. It held so many memories for Knots and it just didn't feel right going there without Jack. Taking a deep breath she pushed open the door and walked threw, it was ghost like inside, almost completely empty. Aside from the elderly woman sipping away at her tea and a young man sitting in the far back corner, the place was practically hers. She sat down at the usual table that her and Jack would eat at and ordered a corn beef sandwich and a glass of water, completely unaware that the young man was watching her intently. Her mind was racing with memories of Jack and herself. She couldn't stop worrying; she couldn't stop thinking she had lost him forever.

Spot walked along side Trinket as they made their way back to the Manhattan Lodging House. He held her hand tightly, not wanting to ever let it go. There was a strange feeling in his stomach, one he usually only got if something was about to go very wrong. He wouldn't show it, but inside Spot was nervous, nervous that he would never see his best friend again, nervous he would lose Trinket in all of this, that he would lose everything.

" You're awfully quite Spot. What's on your mind?"

Trinket's soft voice shattered his thoughts. " Hmm… Oh nothing just thinking about finding Jack." He lied. He glanced over at her worried face. Her features were soft and her sparkling green eyes seemed dim. But she still looked beautiful as ever. He smiled at her a little and then took a deep breath. " Say Trink. Will ya make me a promise?"

She gave him a funny look but then nodded. " Yes of course. Anything."

" Will you promise me that after all this is over… that you'll be my wife and not just my girl?" His voice was soft and sincere.

Trinket stopped walking, she couldn't feel her feet, she couldn't feel anything other then a strange tingling sensation. There was a large smile upon her face." Are…are you asking me to…to…marry you Spot Conlon?" She asked barely able to get the words out of her mouth.

Spot nodded smirking a little.

A large smile spread across her face and she tried to say yes but no words came out. She nodded her head wildly over and over again, jumping up and down slightly.

Spot chuckled and picked her up spinning her around. He kissed her long and hard and then set her back on the ground. He stared into her eyes for a moment before whispering in her ear. " I love you Trinket."

In all of the despair there was finally a moment of happiness. But it was short lived. A sharp scream cut the air and made both of their blood run cold. The smiles fell off of both their faces.

" Knots…" Trinket whispered, and without warning she burst into a run.

" Trinket wait!!!" Spot called out after her as he began to run in the same direction. His heart was beating in his throat. Knots was his responsibility, if something happened to her he wouldn't forgive himself. He caught up with Trinket as they rounded the corner to Tibbys Dinner. There, just outside the front door of Tibbys was a sight neither of them wanted to see. A motionless Race lay sprawled in a pool of his own blood, and only a few feet away stood a quaking Knot. Her hands were deep red, and a blood stained stake knife lay at her feet. She was sobbing uncontrollably and muttering something to herself.

Trinket's eyes were wide as she stared from Race's lifeless body to her blood covered best friend. " Knots…w-what have you done?"

**AN:** Dun Dun Duuuun!! Hehe Oh Knotsy your awful!!! Anyway hope you liked it. The next chapter should be up soon. Love ya all tons. Thank you so much for the reviews!

Trinket 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Newsies, Disney has that pleasure. I do not own Knots; she has the pleasure of owning herself. I do however own Trinket and any other characters that may pop up.

A Fading Past 

" We have to get her outta here." Spot said, his voice shaking slightly. He was still trying to stomach the sight in front of him. It didn't make any sense. Knots had never been the angry type. She was exactly the opposite. He fought down the urge to throw up and then spoke again. " The bulls will be here. They'll take her away. Come on Trink we gotta get her outta 'Hattan and over to Brooklyn."

Trinket swallowed hard and nodded, she started to walk towards Knots but stopped. Her feet were only a few inches away from Race's spilt blood; tears began to fall down her cheeks as she knelt down next to him. Trembling she reached out a hand and touched his cold cheek. " God bless you Race, and let him keep your soul safe." Her voice shook heavily with sadness. She looked up at Knots and a cold chill ran threw her body. Nothing made any sense. All she knew was that one of her good friends was dead and the only one who could have done it was standing right in front of her. " Why!?!" She screamed up at her. " How could you have done this Knots?! After everything he's done for you!"

" Trink!" Spot said loudly walking up and putting his hands on her shoulders to calm her. " She's not in her right mind. I'm sure she didn't know what she was doing." He said trying to convince himself as well as her. " We'll take her back to Brooklyn and keep an eye on her there till we can find a Doc to take a look at her."

Trinket turned her cold glare on to Spot. " You're just as crazy as her if you think I'm going to stay in Brooklyn with that…that murder! She killed him Spot for God's sake! One of your best friends is lying dead in front of you and you don't give a rat's ass! Hell you want to take his murder home with you, well count me out!"

" Come on Trinket, be rational. She's still your best friend she's just going threw a tough time… I know she has a reason for what she did and I'm sure she'll tell us after she calms down a little."

" No you be rational Spot, this isn't my best friend, this isn't Knots at all. And after what she's done I don't think I can ever be her best friend again!"

" Chloe com…"

" Don't! Don't you ever use that name!" Her words were cold and venomous. " I can't be here not with you or with here!" She hissed and with tears pouring down her face she made her way back towards the Lodging House.

Spot didn't try to stop her, he knew she would come around, she just needed time to sort threw everything, time to calm down. A whistle blew in the distance and he knew it wouldn't be long before the place was swarming with police. " Come on." He said softly taking her by the arm and leading her off down the street. She did as she was told and followed him, not wanting to be dragged. She glanced back at Race's lifeless body and let out a soft whimper.

For two days Knots didn't say a word. She just sat quietly in the back room of the Brooklyn Lodging House. It was a small room with not much in it, only a ratty old bed, a worn wooden chair and a few tattered books. There was always someone outside the door to make sure she was safe, both from herself and from the man that Spot was sure was after her. For those two days Brooklyn was focused on keeping Knots safe, and Jack Kelly's search party was almost forgotten.

Spot knocked softly on the closed door in front of him. It had been nearly three days since he had seen her and he had to make sure she was okay. When no one answered he slowly opened the door and let himself in. There she was laying sprawled on her bed sound a sleep, a picture Denton had taken of her and Spot was clutched in her hand. Spot sighed softly. He walked over and sat down next to her, he ran a hand threw her hair gently trying not to wake her. But at his touch she awoke with a start. She threw a punch and it connected with his jaw.

" God damn, I never should have taught ya how to fight." He said touching lightly were her fist had made contact.

She stared blankly at him. " W-what are you doing here?

" I came to make sure you're alright, and to see if ya still love me." He smirked at her. " Listen Trink I know you don't agree with what I've done but I know that later on you'll understand."

Trinket didn't say a word she just glanced down at the picture in her hands. She hadn't seen the smile on their faces in such a long time. Spot moved a little closer and looked down as well. He smiled a little to himself. " I miss those days." He whispered.

" I do too Spot, and I can't help but think we'll never have anymore like it."

" What makes ya say that?"

" I just have a feeling that things are going to get much worse."

Spot stared at her for moment not wanting to tell her he had the same feeling. " Don't be silly." He said softly kissing her cheek and then pulling her in close to him.

" You're probably right." Her voice was soft and sweet once again. " Have you heard anything about Jack?"

A cold feeling ran threw Spot's body, he had almost forgotten about Jack. "N-no. But I arranged a meeting with Deck from Queens and Two Tone from the Bronx to see if they have anything."

" Good, the sooner we find Jack the sooner things may get sort of normal again."

Spot nodded still holding her against him. " Ya, lets hope." He muttered to himself.

**AN:** Woot another chapter and it only took me a day! I'm so proud of myself! Tee hee. Hope you like it! Love ya's  
**Trinket**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Newsies, Disney has that pleasure. I do not own Knots; she has the pleasure of owning herself. I do however own Trinket and any other characters that may pop up.

Return to Me 

Trinket ran as fast as she could across the Brooklyn Bridge, she could feel her heart beating in her throat. Boxer had said it was urgent and the only thing she could think of was that they had gotten to him too. She ran passed the docks pushing a few of the younger boys out of her way. Her feet stopped on the top step of the lodging house, she didn't know if she actually wanted to see what was on the other side of that door. Slowly she pushed it open and walked in. " Spot!? Spot! I'm here where are you!?" Her voice shook slightly with nerves.

" Trinket. Good… we gotta talk." Spot said calmly as he walked out of the small side room he used for an office, flipping threw and old book. Trinket let out a loud sigh and flung her arms around his neck when she saw him. " Thank God. Oh thank God."

" You okay babe?' He asked hugging her back, a confused expression on his face.

" Ya, it's just when Boxer said it was urgent, I… well I thought something had happened to you."

Spot kissed her forehead. " Sorry babe I didn't mean to upset ya at all. Its just I really gotta talk to ya about something."

Trinket nodded and sat down and the torn old couch. " Okay…. What's going on?"

Spot took a deep breath. " Well… one of the Bronx boys found Jack."

" Oh my God! That wonderful! So when are they bringing him home!?" She asked standing up excitedly.

" Well the thing is, some Doc's found him when he was almost dead. He's over in Jersey and well I'm the only one that Jack was talking about so… I'm the only one that can bring him home. I'd be taking Boxer with me when I go. But the rest of the fella's will be here. I need ya to stay here in Brooklyn and help them watch over Knots. I know you don't want to but, please just do it for me." His voice was soft and pleading.

Trinket bit her lip and adverted her eyes to the ground and nodded slowly. " Okay. I'll do it." She said softly. " When do you have to leave?" She brought her eyes back to his.

Spot sighed again and looked away from her. " In about five minutes…"

She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. " Okay…be safe okay? Keep your eyes open and be alert." Her voice was barely audible. She touched his cheek softly taking in every inch of his face. " Remember that I'm with you and when you get back…that I'm yours forever." Her voice was wavering slightly. " Remember…remember…that I love you more then anything." She choked slightly on her tears. " Promise you're coming back. Promise." She didn't taking her eyes off of him.

" Trinket…you know I'm coming back." He said softly

" Promise me!"

Spot whipped away a few tears." I promise I'm coming back." He whispered softly in her ear. " Nothing can keep me from you. Nothing." He kissed her cheek and then her neck, then her nose and finally her lips. He held her close to him as he kissed her passionately, running a hand threw her hair.

" Not wanting to wreck the moment or nothin', but if ya wanna make the train you best better get going Spot." Interrupted a boy with blonde curly hair and deep green eyes. He was standing on the stairs a sense of urgency in his eyes.

Spot slowly pulled his lips away from her, but didn't take his eyes off of hers. " Thanks Boxer. Give me a minute."

The boy nodded and headed walked passed them. " I'll meet ya down at the station." He said sternly and headed out the door.

Spot nodded a little." No cryin' now okay? I wanna leave seein' a smile on that pretty face of yours. It's only gonna be a couple days and then I wont ever go off again." He kissed her lips softly once more. " I love you Trinket, more then you know. You're my world, ya really are."

Trinket smiled up at him with watery eyes, she was afraid to say a word incase she let a tear slip.

" That's my girl." He said pulling her in close and hugging her tight. He kissed the top of her head and swallowed hard. " I'll be back soon." He whispered and slowly let go of her, heading towards the door. Trinket stood there biting her lip so she wouldn't cry. " I love you Spot." She squeaked. He turned back and smiled at her softly, then pulled his hat out of his pocket and placed it firmly on his head and headed out the door and down the street.

" Goodbye Spot…"

**AN:** I know it's a short chapter but it's leading up to the good stuff. Tee hee. I can't wait to start writing more of this. Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews. More up soon! Xo **Trinket**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Newsies, Disney has that pleasure. I do not own Knots; she has the pleasure of owning herself. I do however own Trinket and any other characters that may pop up.

**A Crazy World**

Trinket made her way up the stairs of the Brooklyn Lodging house. Something in the pit of her stomach didn't feel right. She was going over and over what Spot had said. '_If jack was hurt and injured he wouldn't be talking only about Spot…'_ She thought. It just didn't make any sense. '_Wouldn't he be talking about Knots?'_ Her mind was a buzz with a million thoughts, trying to sort it all out. She walked down the hall and stopped out side of the room Knots was being held in. Sighing slightly she opened the door.

Knots was sitting in the far corner of the room looking out the window, as the door opened she turned her head slightly. " Where did Spot go?" She asked quietly.

Trinket swallowed hard and looked around the room. It was a moment before she responded. " They… they found Jack." She said softly still keeping her distance.

Knots stood up quickly and turned to face Trinket. "They did? Is he okay?" She asked happily. " Is that where Spot went…to…to…" The smile fell quickly from her face. " Trinket tell me that Spot did not go to bring Jack back!"

Trinket took a small step back. " W-why?" She asked confused.

Knots looked at her seriously. " Trinket I…I didn't kill Race. I wouldn't ever do that, you know me. You know I would never be able to do something like that." She said taking a few steps towards her. " It was him…He was there in the dinner. He came at me while I was eating. Race had just come in to check on me." She swallowed and looked away from her. "The two of them fist fought and I thought Race was winning. Then…they made their way out the door. And the next thing I new Race was lying on the ground not moving. I ran out and he was standing over him with that ice-cold grin of his. His eyes baring in on me and then he spoke to me, He said " Spot 'ill play hero like always…that's when I'll get you too." Then he ran off, and that's when I pulled the knife from Race's chest and you and Spot came around the corner. You see… I never did it… and now…."

" Spot's walking right into a trap." Trinket said softly.

Spot sat in the luggage cart of the train on a large box that was labeled fragile, beating the end of his can against the side of it, deep in thought. It almost seemed too easy to go and get Jack. Sighing a little he shook the thought from his head. " The fella's would have known if it was a trap, if somethin' seemed fishy they wouldn't a told me to only take one man with me." He glanced over at Boxer who was resting against an old chest. Spot shook his head again. He just needed to relax, things were going to be fine, Jack would be back in 'Hattan, the streets would be safe again and he and Trinket could try and settle down a little. Though the last thought was far from likely. He and Trinket would never settle, they were too much alike and loved to argue. Yet at the same time they just plain out loved each other. The train came to a sudden halt and both boys were jolted from their seats.

" Come on were here." Spot said before pushing the large heavy steal door open and jumping down before anyone could see him. Boxer was close behind him.

" Where did they say the Doc was holding him?" Boxer asked as he jumped down.

" It ain't far from here. I think like five streets over or something."

Spot walked off down the now darkening streets. Something about the whole situation gave him chills, even Boxer's soft whistling made him uncomfortable.

" Shut it would ya Box, it's getting on my nerves." Spot growled.

The large blonde haired boy shrugged slightly and stopped. " Sorry Conlon, didn't realize you were in such a mood today. Something crawl up your ass and die?"

Spot didn't snap at him like he usually did, in fact he didn't say a single world. He had stopped walking and was now staring up at a large brick building in front of him. A few of the windows had been shattered and all were dark, except one at the top floor. The place looked eerie, not at all like the magnificent buildings Spot had thought doctors worked out of. " Come on the Doc's office must be on the top floor." He said softly, making his way towards the rickety looking old stairs that led into the unknown.

Boxer gave the worn building a good look over and shuttered a little. " Whatever Doc lives here…I don't think I want to meet." He muttered before following Spot inside.

**AN:** I know its not super long but I have been so busy and the next chapter I have been working on will be a lot longer then this one. But I hope you liked it so far. More excitement and danger in the next chapter of…A Cruel Fate

**Trinket**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Newsies, Disney has that pleasure. I do not own Knots; she has the pleasure of owning herself. I do however own Trinket and any other characters that may pop up.

A Troublesome Train 

" Come on Knots faster, the next train leaves in five minutes." Trinket huffed as she raced through down town Manhattan, Knots a few feet behind her. The young red head could feel tears swelling in her eyes as she tried to swallow the growing lump in her throat. " If we don't make this train spot…he'll…damn it just run."

The two young girls rounded the last corner and found themselves in a swarm of people in Grand Central Station. Trinket looked left and right franticly. " Where's platform three?" She called out over the hustle and bustle of the crowd.

" This way!" Knots hollered pushing her way through the crowd of hoity toity men and woman. " The seven thirty train to down town New Jersey!"

" All aboard!" The conductor called, and without any hesitation the two girls jumped aboard and watched the people on the ground flash by. Knots let out a soft sigh." That was too close."

Trinket didn't say a word as she moved down the trains corridors towards the luggage cart. Her insides felt like jelly and it was all she could do to keep from crying. Closing the door behind her knots looked around the cramped room. It was dark except for a tiny ray of light that streamed through from the other carts. It sent chills up her back and she rubbed her arms a little as she sat down next to a brand new suitcase. " It's kinda creepy in here eh Trink? Kinda like that old storage room we use to hide in." she laughed slightly, trying to keep the mood light, but it wasn't working.

Trinket side glanced over at her but didn't say a single word; she was too busy worrying to talk. If anything had happened to him she didn't know what she would do. What if he was laying dead in the street somewhere, what if they were holding him captive and watching him die slowly and painfully. She couldn't push the images from her mind, the thoughts consumed her and made her stomach turn. He had only just asked her to marry him, God couldn't take him away now, and life had finally started to look good. She could feel the sick feeling swell into her throat., and tried to swallow it down, but it didn't work. The thoughts were too much for her and with that she was sick.

Knots who had been sitting farther away looking through the now opened suitcase got up and quickly went over to Trinket. " Are you okay?" She asked worriedly squatting down and rubbing her back.

Trinket opened her mouth to speak but was sick again, she had already become a wreck. Knots could hear the conductor off in the distance. " Five minutes till arrival, five minutes!"

" Come on lets get ya cleaned up. And get outta here." Knots cooed.

Trinket wiped her mouth on her sleeve and nodded. She followed Knots over to the suitcase she had been playing with." I found a really nice little outfit you could probably fit in to." She smiled softly at her." You gotta start thinking positively. The boys are gonna be find, Spot's tough and so is Boxer. You don't gotta worry." She said reassuringly as she handed Trinket a black skirt and a lovely green blouse. Trinket nodded and changed behind a large box. When she emerged from her make shift-changing room, the train came to a sudden halt.

" We're here." Knots hissed pushing the door opened and mixing in with the large crowd of people as they got off the train. The two girls waited until the crowd fled and they were left standing alone on a long and empty platform. " Well… here we are…if only we knew where they were." Trinket said softly.

**AN:** I know I know its short once again. But when I wrote it out on paper it was so much longer haha. But just so ya know…the plots gonna get thicker in the next few chapters or so. Hehe Hope ya liked it!

Trinket 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Newsies though I wish I did! Knots owns herself and I own Trinket and Ice and Boxer and anyone else who happens to pop up.

**Chapter 7**

**Hook, Line and Sinker**

Spot looked down each dark hallway carefully. He didn't want to make any loud noises that would let anyone know they were here. He knew it was a trap, he could feel it as soon as they arrived outside. But there was no way he was going back to that Lodging House with out Jack. For all Spot knew Jack may not have even been in the building but he wasn't going to take that chance. He had come this far already, and with Boxer on his side he knew they could handle it. Whoever it was that stabbed him in the back, was going to pay for it.

" Hey Spot… I got a bad feelin about this..." Boxer hissed at him for a few steps behind. He had an almost chill run up his spine. " I don't think this is gonna go in our favour Spot…"

Spot tried to let his comments roll off his back, he had to keep a calm and level head, but now that he knew Boxer was unsure, he himself was unsure. The climbed the stairs making their way towards the third floor, the only floor with a light on. Spot held his hand up as to tell Boxer not to make a sound. He could hear faint voices talking in the distance.

" Ya should have been there Treach. It was so amazing. I mean her own friends actually thought that she killed him…" One voice echoed slightly off the vacant walls.

" Shhhh!" Another hissed. " I think we'se got company boys." This voice rang in Spot's ears like an all to familiar bell. It was him, he had caused all of this, he was the traitor, the back stabber… the murder. Spot spun around only to see that Boxer was gone. His stomach dropped. How could he have done this to him, his own best man, his right hand man had betrayed him. The sinking feeling was suddenly replaced with rage. He had been played; his life had been messed up by one of the people he was close with. His fists tightened as he rounded the corner coming into plain sight.

" Well, well, well… nice of ya to join us Conlon." A cold icy voice spoke out as the rest of the room fell silent.

For a moment Spot's face paled. Sitting in front of him was a tall black haired boy with ice blue eyes. He had a scare running down almost the whole of the right side of his face. He smiled a crooked smile at Spot and got up off the chair he was sitting on. Beside him sat Boxer, looking smug with what he had accomplished. Spot glared at him for a moment and then glanced around the room; there were only two other guys there. He could take them easily, it was Boxer and the tall lanky boy he was afraid of.

" What's a matter Conlon? Ain't ya glad to see a familiar face?" The black haired boy chuckled as he stepped closer to him.

Spot took a few retreating steps back. " You damned murder." He snarled at him. " You killed Race. Ya beat the crap outta Jack and your holdin him hostage…" He never once moved his eyes off of the boy, though he was very much aware of the other surrounding him now. " You're a traitor and a criminal and that's why Jack kicked ya out in the first place, now your back tryin to take it all away from him." He spat.

The other boy chuckled a little. " Well you make me sound awful mean when ya say it like that Spot." He smirked a little, his eyes flashing just slightly with the hidden rage Spot's words had stirred up.

" I should have known it was a trap. I should a know it was you Ice…" Spot hissed at him.

" Ya should have Conlon. But ya didn't." Ice grinned at him. " Ya didn't have a clue. Not a single one. Hell you never thought that your best mate would turn on ya, that your life would kinda come fallin apart at the seams. What about that pretty lil' red head your stayin with? Box tells me you got it pretty bad for her…" He chuckled coldly.

" You leave her alone. Don't even go near her." He snarled through gritted teeth. If something happened to Trinket he didn't know what he would do.

" Tisk, tisk, Spot old boy. It's not like ya to go and get yourself tied down with just one lucky lady."

" I ain't tied down. And im not seeing just one girl." He lied, his voice low.

Ice meerly laughed." how thick do I look Conlon. I know she's the only girl you've been hanging off of lately. Most be something pretty good in that one eh? Bet she's good in bed..." The crule smile crossed his face again." Maybe I'll have to give her a try once you're outta the picture."

SPot fle the hiars on the back of his neck stand on end. The thought of Ice forcing her to sleep with him made him want to be sick." You sick bastard! Leave her the hell outta this. This is about you and Jack Kelly. I just happened to get mixed into it. Not her!" He spat.

" Oh but your wrong Spot you're so wrong. I"ve heard that little miss red is in town, along with that little bitch Knots." He hissed.

" No.. no... she can't be." He thought to himself." How would she have known... knots..." he shook his head. He felt every muscle in his body tense up. The next thing he knew he was beating the crap out of one of the weaker boys as the other two, Boxer included, were on his back hitting him.


End file.
